


A Game of Shadows

by HighlandYorkie



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlandYorkie/pseuds/HighlandYorkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel Moran and Dr Watson play the most dangerous of games</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shikari-moran](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shikari-moran).



It had been a year since Sherlock Holmes had died, and despite all the efforts of those around him, Dr John H Watson still felt like the last part of him had died that day too.  Watson was so caught up in his grief for Holmes that he failed to notice just how ill his Mary had become, it was only when a maid came rushing into the surgery to tell him that Mary had collapsed that he realised he was about to loose the 3rd person he had ever truly cared for.

It may come as a shock but Watson’s love for Sherlock Holmes was not the first of that ilk, that pleasure and sorrow was reserved for a Colonel Sebastian Moran, late of the 1st Bangalore Pioneers…yes the very same Sebastian Moran who was the right hand man of the late Professor Moriarty

So in some way it was of no real surprise to Dr Watson when their paths crossed yet again in 1892.

Business had been slow for Colonel Moran since his return from Switzerland, all but a handful of minor thieves, cutthroats and cheap whores had found themselves either in prison for some time or more often than not keeping the hangman busy.

He had somehow slipped the net and thus the noose but that gave him little comfort when he knew that his life or rather the man who made his life worth living was nothing more than a fading memory.

But he would still have is revenge, if not on Sherlock Holmes who had sacrificed himself to take down Professor Moriaty.  Then he would take it out on Dr John H Watson and his doting wife Mary.

You can imagine the look of sheer shock on Moran’s face when late one evening as he was wandering about killing time before dragging himself into an all too empty bed, when he spotted an all too familiar face hobbling down a quiet street.

Like lightening Moran ducked into an alleyway and ran down the back streets, he knew there was a snicket up ahead and it was one that Dr Watson would either pass close by or even better venture down.

This was the opportunity that he had been praying for.

Having reached his ambush point, panting slightly Moran fingered the cold sliver of metal he held hidden in his pocket…a blade so thin that the good doctor wouldn’t even know he had been stabbed..well not until it was too late.

As he ran a finger over the flat of the blade Moran suppressed a sob, the knife had been a gift from the professor..a much cherished and loved gift, if he was truthful.  The sound of Dr Watson’s footsteps filled Colonel Moran’s ears and he faded into the shadow and waited.

Dr Watson, had felt uneasy all day…like his mind was warning him that something was wrong, as if he somehow sensed an hidden danger that lay ahead.

He was tired, it had been a long day and his last patient wasn’t getting any better, it is never easy telling parents that their child is not long for this earth.  So it was with a heavy heart that he decided to walk home, hoping the drizzle would ease the pain that haunted him so before he faced the reality of his own life and personal misery.

As he walked down the alleyway the sense of dread, of danger built until it seemed the shadows, or was it death itself was reaching out for him.

“Hello Colonel Moran” Watson sighed “I’ve been expecting you”

Moran growled and stepped out of the darkness

“Well, if it isn’t Dr John Hamish Watson..how are you?”

Watson looked at him and smiled a strange half smile

“Doing no better than you it would appear”

Moran closed the gap, intent on gutting the doctor like a fish but when he got close, his senses groaned…the man still wore the same aftershave as back then

The sights and sounds of London blurred and changed into the hot and humid semi desert of Afghanistan several years before

_“Dr Watson, this is Colonel Moran” a senior surgeon had been the one to introduce them both_   
__  
_“Don’t mind him, his bark is worse than his bite and just maybe you will be able to tend to that wound on his side”_   
__  
_Colonel Moran glared at the senior surgeon, his eyes promising that the man’s life expectancy was getting shorter by the second._   
__  
_As the surgeon fled the isolated tent, Moran burst out laughing and then hissed in pain as he clapped a hand to a bloodied side._   
__  
_“Let me look please colonel?”_   
__  
_“Why should I?” Moran scoffed, “I’m not letting a fresh faced whelp touch me”_   
__  
_“Colonel Moran..you will let me tend to your wounds or else”_   
__  
_Moran stood and his eyes bore into those of Dr John Watson “Or what exactly pretty boy”_   
__  
_“Or I’ll be forced to” Watson thought for a moment then smirked “I’ll be forced to kiss you”_   
__  
_“Try either and you are a dead ma-” the words died upon his lips as Dr John H Watson of the Army Medical Dept suddenly closed the gap between them and kissed the colonel_   
__  
_Moran was dazed and puzzled, part of him wanted to kill the doctor and yet another part of him liked this cocky young thing that had at least shown some guts and not backed down like the other fools_   
__  
_Thinking it worth the risk, Moran called the doctors bluff and returned the kiss passionately, an action which brought forth a moan from the slightly younger and taller man._   
__  
_Next thing they both knew, .hands sort out and caressed warm flesh while their lips and tongues fought a battle for dominance..one that was won by the doctor when Moran accidentally twisted just a little too much, causing him to winch in pain._   
__  
_But still they kissed, soon Colonel Moran found himself devoid of his blooded shirt and Dr Watson started to cover his tanned torso with tender kisses, his tongue making its way over his salty skin._   
__  
_Neither of them spoke, their actions said more than either man cared to._   
__  
_Moran dug his fingers into Watson’s hair and moaned loudly as the doctor kissed around his wound, then chuckled hoarsely as he felt the doctors tongue lick away some of the blood, making a forbidden trail that led right to the ever growing bulge in his trousers._   
__  
_Watson, looked up and  whispered “My dear Colonel Moran, you look positively sinful”_   
__  
_“So sayeth the man, who’s mouth is covered in my blood” he paused and licked his own lips slowly and in the most seductive way Watson had even seen_   
__  
_“Keep this up and that won’t be the only thing you are covered in doctor”_   
__  
_Reaching out the colonel pulled the doctor towards him, a delicious look of pure devilry written on his face._   
__  
_Within moments they were both as naked as the day they were born, only Watson was the one moaning with desire as Moran showed him that he wasn’t the only one who knew how to play this game….this most dangerous of games, one that is only ever really played in the shadows._

“Sebastian!” Watson hissed as the colonel grasped him tight, the slow deliberate movements of his hand causing him to buck his hips in time with the motion.

“Yes doctor?” Moran, had wanted to kill the man but then he thought..what better way to get his revenge, than to remind him of the one thing he would never have.

“Why are you here?” Watson managed to groan, then worried about drawing attention to them both, he buried his face in Moran’s neck and kissed him hard, leaving a tell heart “love bite” upon the colonels flesh

“To take away the one thing that is precious to you” Moran bucked his hips against Watson’s hand, who had paused in his own administrations.

“Not my Mary..I won’t let you harm her” Watson growled

Moran chuckled and let go of Watson’s slick member, then dropping to his knees he took him deep into his mouth

“Oh god, Sebastian!” Watson cried out as he literally saw stars.

The colonel laughed quietly to himself as he closed his eyes and let his memories return him to happier times.

_So many times they had played the same game, and each and every time it was the doctor that clung to him, safe in the knowledge that no one could come between them,_   
__  
_In the end it was the something far bigger that tore them apart, the Battle of Maiwand had rendered Watson an invalid, a physical wreck unable to carry out his duties._   
__  
_But it was Colonel Sebastian Moran, who stole his heart and left him afraid, alone and worst still unable to truly love again as the man vanished like a tiger into the jungles of Southern India, without so much as a goodbye._

It was the warmth of Watson’s seed in his mouth that brought Moran back to his senses. Slowly he stood and smiled at the exhausted and disheveled looking Dr Watson.

“Sebastian, let me..” Watson whispered as he reached for the colonels throbbing member.

Moran, said nothing just shook his head and tucked himself away, as if nothing had happened.

“Go home John, go home to that pretty wife of yours while you still can”

With that Colonel Sebastian Moran slipped back into the shadows and once more out of Dr John H Watson’s life.


End file.
